Hei, Selamat Ulang Tahun
by sprnggg
Summary: Perasaan aneh datang saat dia mengucapkan 3 kalimat padaku. / Yabu Kota dan Yaotome Hikaru (Hey!Say!JUMP). AU. WARNING!shonen-ai


**Hei, orang asing. Selamat Ulang Tahun.**

Yabu Kota dan Yaotome Hikaru (Hey!Say!JUMP)

oleh

 **sprnggg**

* * *

 _Sudut Pandang Yaotome Hikaru_

Butiran air yang jatuh mengawali langkahku masuk ke dalam bus. Aku mengambil tempat biasa yang kududuki, diujung belakang sebelah kiri _bus_ ini. Aku memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin. Disini memang tempat favoritku sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kuedarkan pandanganku sambil menopang dagu. Menatap jalanan yang terlewati.

Bus berhenti. Dan beberapa orang pun datang mengambil tempat duduk sesuka hati mereka. Aku tidak terlalu peduli untuk memerhatikan orang-orang asing itu. Aku hanya peduli pada satu orang. Orang itu.

Aku merasakan hawa itu lagi disebelahku. Aku tahu kalau itu adalah **dia**. Orang yang selama satu minggu ini menarik perhatianku. Aku bisa mengetahui dari hawanya kalau itu adalah dia. Hawa yang hangat dan bau parfum dari tubuhnya.

Dia duduk tepat disebelahku. Aku bisa merasakan lengan dinginnya yg menyentuh lenganku. Tubuhku tersentak. Dan tak tahu kenapa, mukaku terasa panas. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan tangan yang menopang dagu. Ah! Perasaanku kacau! Kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini pada orang lain? Lebih tepatnya orang yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui identitasnya!?

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan ini. Terlebih aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Jenis kelaminnya pun aku tidak tahu! Aneh. Ini memang aneh.

Tak lama, kurasakan helaian rambut yang menyentuh pundakku. Suara dengkuran kecil terdengar. Rupanya ia jatuh terlelap. Sunyi merajalela. Hanya terdengar bunyi rintik hujan yang menabrak objek. Jantungku mulai berdegup tidak karuan. Dan rasanya udara disekitarku terasa makin panas.

Kuberanikan diri untuk melihat wajahnya. Melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Dan satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan wajahnya, malaikat. Dia seperti malaikat. Rupawan. Dan aku terpana melihatnya. Mataku terkunci diam tak berkutik dari wajah rupawan itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat menyentuh pundakku. Terasa sensasi geli oleh helaian rambutnya. Kupastikan kalau mukaku sudah semerah tomat.

Serasa ego-ku yang menggerakkan tanganku untuk menggenggam tangannya yang terkulai lemas di pahanya. Aku menyentuh tangan itu. Menyentuh tangannya yang dingin. Entah dorongan apa, aku mengeratkan tanganku. Apa yang aku lakukan sih? Akal sehatku mulai memberontak. Tapi aku tidak menahan rasa ego-ku.

Kucoba melihat wajahnya dengan cara mempersempit jarak diantara wajahnya dan wajahku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Kulihat bibirnya. Akal pun kalah banding dengan ego-ku. Saat ini yang kucoba lakukan adalah merasakan bibirnya. Bibir tipis miliknya itu.

 _Bus_ berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Dan dia tersentak. Aku kaget melihat dia yang terbangun buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku dan melepaskan genggamanku padanya tadi.

"Ah! Maaf tadi aku tertidur dipundakmu. Maaf, maaf!" katanya padaku. Dan saat inilah pertama kalinya aku melihat seluruh wajahnya dari dekat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," ucapku sembari terkekeh.

 _Bus_ pun berhenti di perberhentian. Dan dia pun berdiri, "Ah! Duluan, ya!" dia tersenyum dengan mata yang terlihat hampir menutup. Aku terpaku melihatnya.

Bus berjalan lagi. Aku menatap sebelahku, tempatnya ia duduk tadi. Seketika, aku menangkap kartu yang tergeletak. Aku memungutnya dan melihat. Di kartu itu tertera nama.

Yabu Kota.

Namanya, kah?

31 Januari 1990.

Tanggal lahirnya kah?

Kuterenyuh mengingat tanggal hari ini. Kubuka ponselku. Angka 30 di bulan Januari tertera dilayar ponselku. Jadi... Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya?

* * *

 _Sudut Pandang Yabu Kota_

Keesokan harinya, aku naik _bus_ dari pemberhentian yang sama seperti biasa. Kemarin aku menjatuhkan kartu tanda pengenalku di bus. Dan aku harap kartu tersebut ada di bus ini. Hilangnya kartu tanda pengenal ini mungkin hadiah dari Tuhan untukku. Hadiah yang bagus di hari ulang tahun ini, batinku.

Aku naik beriringan dengan beberapa orang dan duduk di pojok belakang. Aku mulai melihat sekelilingku. Mencari benda yang yang mungkin adalah kartu tanda pengenalku. Aku terlihat seperti orang gelisah. Dan aku menyadari kalau ada orang yang memerhatikanku. Dan ternyata orang itu. Orang yang selalu duduk di pojok kiri paling belakang. Aku menoleh dan menyapanya, " _Domo_ ,"

Dia memalingkan muka. Apa yang salah dengan sapaanku?

"Ah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin. Aku sepertinya kecapaian jadinya tertidur,"kataku sambil tertawa renyah.

"Tidak a—apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya," ucapnya dengan tetap memalingkan wajah.

"Kita sering bertemu, ya. Sering satu _bus_."

"Ya,"

"Kau kuliah?"

"Ya. Kau?"

"Ah, aku juga masih kuliah,"

Lalu, hening merajai kami. Aku tidak tahu mau berbicara apa lagi. _Awkward_. Itulah keadaan yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara kami. Hening pun gugur saat aku memberanikan diri untuk mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kau suka sekali duduk di tempat ini, ya. Kelihatan jelas kalau tempat ini tempat favoritmu. Kenapa kau suka duduk disini?"

Dia tidak merespon.

"Hei, Kenapa?"

Tidak merespon lagi.

"Hei, jawab!"

Tiga kali tidak merespon. Dan aku sudahi pertanyaanku. Mungkin dia merasa aku sangat mengganggu?

"Maaf kalau aku menanyakan hal tidak penting,"

Hening datang lagi. Hening ini tidak pergi sampai bis berhenti. Waktunya aku turun sudah tiba. Dengan hasil aku tidak dapat menemukan kartu tanda pengenalku dan dengan sukses—sepertinya—membuatnya merasa terganggu, aku bangkit dan bersiap untuk memulai langkah pertama untuk turun dari _bus_. Tapi aku terhenti saat merasakan genggaman di pergelangan tanganku. Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan kudapatkan dialah pelakunya. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dia meletakkan benda tersebut ditanganku.

"Kemarin, kau menjatuhkan ini. Dan aku tidak sengaja melihatnya."

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. Kulihat benda yang berikan padaku. sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita di atasnya dan kartu tanda pengenalku. Kepala kudongakkan untuk melihatnya lagi. Dia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya. Manis. Kata itu dapat kupakai sebagai jawaban jika ditanya tentang senyumnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yabu Kota."

* * *

 _notes;_

 _another-ga-jelas-fiction_ yang saya tulis untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yabu (entah saat ulang tahun yang ke-berapa). saya pikir terlalu maksa, tapi (sekali lagi) gapapa lah ya.

* * *

 _thank you for reading!_


End file.
